


Strength in Weakness

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Adventure, Community: 100_roadtrips, Double Drabble, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Kanzeon do with her troublesome nephew and his <em>ikkou </em>if they need rescuring again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength in Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble written for LiveJournal's 100_roadtrip's _Saiyuki_ drabble community's challenge #166, exit, stage right.

Kanzeon Bosatsu arrived in a blinding flash of light and swept toward the ragtag band led by the human incarnation of her nephew. They needed a _deus ex machina_ to pull them out of trouble. Again.

They were supposed to be a heavenly version of reality television, her entertainment, not a bunch of bumbling idiots she had to keep rescuing. Maybe it was a mistake to pair weak with strong. Was the strong ones' concern for the weaker team members hindering them?

Once again, it was her all-too-human nephew who was the weakest link, despite his leadership skills. She sighed as she knelt to heal wounds too grievous for Hakkai's _chi_ to tackle.

She'd thought the biggest problem would be for them to get along well enough not to kill each other. Maybe their human affections and emotions, the desire to protect other members of the team, were getting in the way. They needed to be more ruthless. Maybe they were too good for this mission.

Task over with, she swept away, Jiroshin holding a parasol to protect her from the sun, her retinue trailing behind her, and ascended to heaven. Her boys had better not let her down again.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Minekura-sensei's Kanzeon is intersexed, it was easier to use female-gendered pronouns than to try to attempt some happy medium.


End file.
